1. Field
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Active matrix driving-type liquid crystal displays (LCDs) display an image by adopting thin film transistors (hereinafter, referred to as “TFT”) as switching elements. Liquid crystal displays may be made more compact than cathode ray tubes (CRTs) and thus may be applicable to portable information appliances, office devices, computers, etc. Liquid crystal displays may be also employed for televisions as an alternative to CRTs and such CRTs have been rapidly replaced by LCDs.
A liquid crystal display has been used as a display component that outputs video data in portable information appliances such as mobile phones and laptop computers, various types of office machines, auto teller machines (ATMs), ticket vending machines, etc. Since personal information needs to be protected in personal portable information appliances, ATMs, and ticket vending machines, these devices require a high level of security. For this purpose, there has been a technology to limit the view angle of a liquid crystal display.
As technologies to limit the view angle, there have been suggested a method of detachably arranging a view angle limitation film separately manufactured before the screen of a liquid crystal display as necessary in an international application No. PCT/US2006/040684 (Oct. 13, 2006), and a method of forming pixels for controlling the view angle within a liquid crystal panel in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2007-0032192A (Mar. 21, 2007). However, the former method has problems in that it is difficult to manufacture the view angle limitation film, the view angle limitation is expensive, and it may cause users to feel more inconvenient since repetitive attachment and detachment of the view angle limitation film in front of the liquid crystal panel is required whenever it is needed to implement a narrow view angle. The latter method has many advantages over the former method, however, it still has a shortcoming that light transmittance may be reduced due to existence of pixels for controlling the view angle.